


when i see your constellation

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [37]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason lives, sometimes, to make things <em>difficult</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i see your constellation

**Author's Note:**

> for ohmcgee. of course.

Bruce gets home to find Jason sprawled out on the living room floor watching television, a Twizzler in his mouth and a can of soda balanced on his abs.

"Go get dressed," Bruce says. "We're going out."

Jason sets the soda down, but otherwise he doesn't move. Bruce has just about accepted that Jason is never going to listen to him the way Dick does; that Jason lives, sometimes, to make things _difficult._

Somehow, he's fine with that.

"What?" Jason asks. "Like, _out_ out or -"

Bruce sighs and kneels down next to Jason, carefully avoiding the mess of sugar from some other candy that's on the floor. "There's an art show downtown. I thought you might like to go."

"Oh," Jason says, grinning at him. "So it's a _date_ , huh? You know -"

He cuts Jason off with a kiss, gripping Jason's face with both hands, keeping Jason like that until he starts moaning. Then Bruce pulls away, licks the sugar from his lips and says, "Please go get dressed. I've laid out some clothes on your bed."

Bruce stands up, bringing Jason with him as he does, but Jason hasn't finished teasing him. "What's the matter, Bruce?" he asks. "You don't want to dress me up like some little doll? _Dick_ says -"

"With no disrespect toward Dick," Bruce says, giving up and throwing Jason over his shoulder, then starting up the stairs. "It's better not to listen to him most of the time."

 

*

 

Eventually, Jason gets dressed. He meets Bruce back in his room and makes faces at himself in Bruce's mirror. "What do you want me to do about my hair?" he asks. Bruce turns Jason to face him, and then he plays with the curls at the ends of Jason's hair, the ones that frame his forehead. Jason watches him, stays perfectly still, and then Bruce chuckles and says, "Absolutely nothing."

"Fucker," Jason says. "Are you ready, or what?"

"Hm," Bruce says. He traces Jason's bottom lip with his thumb and says, "I thought maybe we had a _few_ more minutes."

Jason's eyes go dark for him before he sits down on the bed and looks up at Bruce, waiting.

 

*

 

At the art show, Bruce lets Jason run wild. For all that Jason likes to present himself as half spoiled brat, half cold-blooded killer, Bruce knows that Jason isn't so simple as that. He's seen the way that Jason looks at the art on the walls of the homes they visit; the way he asks, before Dick burns the places to the ground, if they can't keep some of the pieces. Looking at art, Jason looks the same as he does when he's covered in someone else's blood, like he does when Bruce is buried in him.

Bruce hangs back, saying hello to Selina and Holly, before he meets up with Harvey to discuss business. Harvey hands off the item Bruce needs, and Bruce assures him everything will be taken care of within the next few days.

When they're done, Bruce turns around to look for Jason, but he's already right there, arms crossed and scowling at him.

"You fucker," Jason says. "This was _work_."

"Jason..." Bruce starts.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you disappearing? That I'd be too _distracted_?" Jason looks genuinely hurt. Bruce hasn't seen him like this since he and Dick went on that trip without him, after which Jason made him promise he wouldn't leave him again. He'd wanted to gnash his teeth, tell Jason to grow _up_ , but instead he found himself on his knees, promising just the same.

"No," Bruce says. There are too many people around, too many eyes on him. "You're smarter than that, Jason. Did you see anything you liked tonight?"

Jason shrugs. He steps a little closer to Bruce, mutters, "Maybe a few things. There's this one..."

Bruce rests his chin on Jason's shoulder for just a moment. "Show me."

Jason takes him around the whole gallery, yammering like Dick on speed about brush strokes and techniques and all kinds of things Bruce has no idea where he picked up. All he knows is that it gets him hard, gets him fumbling with Jason's tie at one display, shoving his hands in Jason's pockets at another, until -

"Jeez, can't you at least wait until we get to the car?" Jason asks him, like he's not half-hard and leaning back against Bruce.

"No," Bruce says, pants, twisting his fingers in Jason's hair again. 

"What was it?" Jason asks. "Whatever you picked up?"

"It's for a job in a couple days. Key to someone's vault."

"Hm," Jason says. He grinds back against Bruce, asks, "Am I invited?"

"Of course," Bruce says.

"And not just 'cause I'm mad at you?"

"Jason," Bruce warns, growls, and he hears Jason shiver for him before Jason looks back at him and says, "Yeah. That's what I was waiting for."

Jason takes his hand and leads him to the men's room. They kick everyone else out and Jason strips off his tux, shoves down his trousers, leans back against the sink and asks, "Well?"

Bruce cups Jason's face in his hands and kisses him. He tastes like champagne and cigarettes and he smells like Bruce's cologne. Jason pushes his tongue insistently against Bruce's, wraps his legs around him.

"You were beautiful tonight," Bruce says, and Jason rolls his eyes the way he always does, squeezes Bruce with his thighs and says, "Bruce. Please?"

He fucks Jason against the tiles, his hands gripping Jason so tightly he might break, bouncing Jason up and down on his dick until their moans become one guttural, messy thing.

Jason comes first, shooting all over his stomach, and then he swipes it up with his hand and feeds it to Bruce and the scent and taste of Jason, the feel of Jason around him is too much and he comes, burying his face in Jason's neck.

 

*

 

They're both a mess when they leave the restroom, but as usual Jason doesn't care, and Bruce tells himself not to. Besides, Bruce bought half the art on display tonight; no one would dare say a word to him - not that they would most other nights, either.

"Where next?" Jason asks when they get to the car.

Bruce snorts. "Was that not enough for you?"

"Well," Jason says, "I figured you'd buy me an ice cream for my troubles."

Bruce stares at him, but directs the driver to the nearest ice cream place.


End file.
